


Wrong Turn Left

by vivalakoala



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon, M/M, Pokémon Trainer!Keith, nurse!shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 11:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivalakoala/pseuds/vivalakoala
Summary: Keith is dumb.





	Wrong Turn Left

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sphiggo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphiggo/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift for my octopus friend [@Sphiggo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphiggo/profile), inspired by their own Pokémon AU!  
> Go check their amazing & extremely inspirational pieces like [this](https://twitter.com/wedielikeworms/status/1051574916334739458), [this](https://twitter.com/wedielikeworms/status/1051586627653517314), [this](https://twitter.com/wedielikeworms/status/1052651774337802240) and specifically [this](https://twitter.com/wedielikeworms/status/1053739641814351872) AND follow them on [twitter](https://twitter.com/wedielikeworms) for 11/10 content.

It’s 8 in the morning.

Up in the sky, the sun shines beautifully on the vast greenery of Route 22. The butterfrees are fluttering about as butterly and freely as can be. Day pokémon are leaving their nests and night pokémon are returning to theirs, some having already gone to sleep by now. In the pond nearby, several poliwags and poliwhirls are quiet loudly assuming their poli activities and here Keith is, in the middle of all the wonders of nature, running to the nearest Pokémon Center like his life depends on it, because he’s an absolute fucking idiot.

Quick rewind back to half an hour ago, Keith was jogging on the same road he’s now running back. His pokémon were all out alongside him, getting their morning work out. Weather forecast suggested it would be a nice day to train outside and Keith wasn’t one to miss the chance – young, ambitious kid with only pokémon for friends. He could have them try out the moves they’ve newly learned. They could all walk along the bushes and do some wild-pokémon sighting. And if they were lucky, maybe they’d even have the chance to battle some.

The plan seemed to work perfectly for them until they took one particular right turn and ran into a _massive_ graveler, who took one quick look at their bunch before growling its lungs out and launching itself on the closest of Keith’s pokémon – which happened to be wobbuffet.

Leaving aside the fact that Route 26 wasn’t really home for rock type pokémon, this specific graveler was both too strong to dwell around here, and for any of his pokémon to defeat. The second it growled and stunned his whole team into silence, Keith knew. Wobbuffet’s small attempt at an urgent attack was completely dismissed by the wild pokémon. So Keith resorted to grabbing some berries from his backpack and throwing them all in graveler’s way, along with a bunch of rocks he found around. He called all his pokémon back into their poké balls and let graveler know they’re not hostile.

Now, as he runs all the way back to Viridian City, it dawns upon him how exactly he’s gotten them into this mess – he took a wrong turn right, instead of left, from Route 22 and led his party right into Victory Road.

It’s not like Keith doesn’t know how to use a map, alright? Yes, he might be 19, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t know how to fucking read. Because he does. It’s just that he doesn’t have the best sense of navigation and apparently neither do any of his six pokémon. Good thing that they find out about it earlier than later, right?

He bursts through the Pokémon Center’s front door, screeching for help. Wobbuffet has already gone silent. But Keith is so frantic that at this point, he’s using nothing but his pre-teen voice that he re-aquired in his state of panic, at the highest volume possible. His screaming disturbs a few chansey nearby. There seems to be no one around but by the way the chansey rush to the back and behind closed hospital doors, Keith guesses, or rather _hopes_ , that they’re on their way to get staff.

Half a minute later, a darn huge guy with a darn cool scar on the nose rushes in and before he can even say anything, Keith yells, “Mister, my pokémon is hurt!” He’s too worried to stop for a second and think that 1) the man can obviously see that his pokémon is hurt and 2) that’s why people usually go to Pokémon Centers in the first place. “P-please help...” he says, out of breath.

The guy looks a little worried but overall composed and Keith _can not relate_. Nontheless, when the nurse speaks, he feels himself calming down _just a little._ Like he’s not hyperventilating anymore. But breathing still shouldn’t be so hard.

“Okay, just hand me the poké ball,” he says and his voice sounds so sweet and familiar – _these dang nurses all sound so similar_. Still, the second the nurse wraps one human and one metal arm around wobbuffet to lay it down on a table nearby, saying “Don’t worry, we’re gonna take care of your pokémon right away,” Keith can’t help but feel immensely grateful.

He’s overwhelmed into a state of half-sobbing and in between sobs, as he watches them take poor wobbuffet away, he thinks, _‘Ah... what a good man.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it!  
> Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/vivalahobi) for 100% BTS content and -1% Voltron content.


End file.
